


Cocoa

by unraveledwords



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unraveledwords/pseuds/unraveledwords
Summary: Pure silliness over cocoa





	Cocoa

“Sleepy is so much cuter than tired.” Thor nestled into the couch, careful not to spill his cocoa and lifting an arm to let Bruce near. “Everyone needs to stop saying tired and start saying sleepy.”

Bruce leaned his back against Thor’s chest, wrangling the blanket he’d wrapped around himself and his mug. He frowned dramatically before muttering, “I'm sleepy of your shit.”

Thor scoffed loudly as Bruce continued to titter to himself. “What did I do to deserve that? I took you to that Thai place you like, I’m wearing the sweater you bought me, I make you cocoa and bring you the blanket you like, and yet you still jab at me for no reason?” He took a pointed sip of his cocoa, only to cough when he realized it was still considerably hot.

“Oh here we go, look I was just teasing, you don't gotta be a baby about it…” Bruce grumbled, conspicuously blowing on his mug.

Static crackled in Bruce’s ear as Thor ground out, “Baby? Really you'd stoop so low…”

“Oh, are you sensitive about that word?” Bruce asked, turning abruptly to glare at Thor, “Is it because it's the last thing you hear before Hulk puts you down like a baby?”

Thor sputtered as he attempted to steady his mug, “You've run to the well of using Hulk to win your arguments? I see, no actual defense for yourself, you have to use his words to attack me? For shame, Banner!”

Bruce started to snark back until he saw the shit-eating grin on Thor’s face. He burst out laughing, Thor joining him. “I just thought it was funny,” he said finally, sipping his cocoa.

“It was,” Thor admitted before pressing a soft kiss to Bruce’s curls.


End file.
